Captain Marvel (film)
Captain Marvel is the twenty-first film in the Marvel Cinematic Universe set in the 1990s and telling Captain Marvel's origin. Plot In 1995, on the Kree Empire's capital planet of Hala, Starforce member Vers suffers from recurring nightmares involving an older woman. Yon-Rogg, her mentor and commander, trains her to control her abilities while the Supreme Intelligence, an artificial intelligence and the ruler of the Kree, urges her to keep her emotions in check. During a mission to rescue an undercover operative infiltrating a group of Skrulls, alien shapeshifters with whom the Kree are at war, Vers is captured by Skrull commander Talos, taken aboard their Earth-bound vessel, and subjected to a memory probe. Vers manages to escape, crashlanding in Los Angeles. Her presence attracts S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Nick Fury and Phil Coulson, whose investigation is interrupted by a Skrull attack. In the ensuing chase, Vers recovers a crystal containing her extracted memories while Fury kills a Skrull impersonating Coulson. Talos, disguised as S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Keller, orders Fury to work with Vers on the condition he does it alone in the event of other Skrull imposters. Fury takes Vers to a U.S. Air Force base and discovers she was a pilot presumed to have died in 1989 while testing an experimental engine designed by a Dr. Wendy Lawson, whom Vers recognizes as the woman from her nightmares. A S.H.I.E.L.D. team led by Talos tries to capture them, but they escape in a cargo jet, with Lawson's cat Goose and fly to Louisiana to meet former pilot Maria Rambeau, the last person to see Vers and Lawson alive. Talos arrives at the Rambeau house just as Vers discovers her real name is Carol Danvers. He reveals the Skrulls are refugees searching for a new home and Lawson was a renegade Kree scientist helping them. He then plays the recovered black box from Lawson's plane, prompting Danvers to remember the day of the crash: Lawson died at Yon-Rogg's hands while attempting to destroy the engine's energy-core, forcing Danvers to do so at the cost of absorbing the energy from the ensuing explosion and losing her memories. After convincing Danvers to help him, Talos leads her, Fury and Rambeau to a cloaked space cruiser orbiting Earth, where several Skrulls, including his family, are protecting the Tesseract, the source of the energy-core. Starforce captures Danvers and brings her before the Supreme Intelligence. During their conversation, Danvers removes a Kree implant that was suppressing her powers, allowing her to access all her abilities. During the subsequent battle, Fury retrieves the Tesseract and Goose, who is revealed to be an alien with a pocket dimension inside her body, swallows it before scratching Fury's left eye and permanently blinding him. Danvers destroys ballistic missiles fired by Kree official Ronan the Accuser, forcing him and his forces to retreat, before overpowering Yon-Rogg on Earth and sending him back to Hala with a warning to the Supreme Intelligence. Danvers departs to help the Skrulls find a new homeworld, giving Fury a modified pager to contact her in an emergency. Meanwhile, Fury drafts an initiative aimed at locating heroes like her and changes the name after finding a photo of Danvers in her Air Force jet, which bears the call sign "Avenger". In a mid-credits scene set in the present day, the pager, which Fury activated prior to his disintegration, is monitored by Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, Bruce Banner, and James Rhodes when Danvers appears and demands to know Fury's whereabouts. In a post-credits scene set in 1995, Goose climbs onto Fury's desk and regurgitates the Tesseract. Cast *Brie Larson as Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel **McKenna Grace as Young Carol Danvers **London Fuller as Young Carol Danvers *Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury *Ben Mendelsohn as Talos/Keller *Djimon Hounsou as Korath the Pursuer *Lee Pace as Ronan the Accuser *Lashana Lynch as Maria Rambeau *Gemma Chan as Minn-Erva *Annette Bening as Mar-Vell/Wendy Lawson and Supreme Intelligence *Clark Gregg as Phil Coulson *Jude Law as Yon-Rogg *Algenis Perez Soto as Att-Lass *Rune Temte as Bron-Char *Chuku Modu as Soh-Larr *Matthew Maher as Norex *Akira Akbar as Monica Rambeau **Azari Akbar as Monica Rambeau (age 5) *Kenneth Mitchell as Joseph Danvers *Colin Ford as Steve Danvers *Pete Ploszek as Bret Johnson *Mark Daugherty as Skrull Main Tech *Vik Sahay as Hero Torfan *Sharon Blynn as Soren *Stan Lee as Himself *Marilyn Brett as Older Lady on Train *Robert Kazinsky as Biker (The Don) *Richard Zeringue as Tom the Neighbor *Ana Ayora as Agent Whitcher *Patrick Gallagher as Security Chief *Connor Ryan as Cadet Livanson *Mel Powell as Pegasus Guard Ficke *Reggie, Gonzo, Archie and Rizzo as Goose *Don Cheadle as James Rhodes *Chris Evans as Steve Rogers *Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff *Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner Continuity and References to the Marvel Cinematic Universe *Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel is introduced. *Nick Fury appears. *Phil Coulson appears. *Korath the Pursuer appears. *Ronan the Accuser appears. *Skrulls are introduced. *Talos is introduced. *Yon-Rogg is introduced. *Supreme Intelligence is introduced. *Mar-Vell/Wendy Lawson is introduced. *Maria Rambeau is introduced. *Monica Rambeau is introduced. *Minn-Erva is introduced. *Att-Lass is introduced. *Bron-Char is introduced. *Goose is introduced. *Tesseract appears. *James Rhodes appears. *Steve Rogers appears. *Natasha Romanoff appears. *Bruce Banner appears. *Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S. appears. *Captain Marvel Pager is created. *The Avengers Initiative is created. Taglines *Higher. Further. Faster. *Discover What Makes Her A Hero. *Discover What Makes A Hero. *Everything begins with a hero. *Hope begins with a hero. Production The film was shot in California and Louisiana. Gallery Captain Marvel-1.jpg Carol Danvers.jpg Carol Danvers-1.jpg Maria Rambeau.jpg Mar-vell and Carol.jpg Nick Fury-CM.jpg Starforce.jpg Talos Skrulls.jpg Ronan CM01.jpg Bronn-Charr and Minn-Erva.jpg Maria Rambeau and Carol Danvers.jpg Promotion, Filming and Concept Art Captain_Marvel_Logo.jpg Captain_Marvel_Logo_SDCC.jpg Captain_Marvel_Teaser_Poster.jpg Brie Larson reading Captain Marvel book.jpg Captain Marvel Production 01.jpg B-0.jpg Captain_Marvel_EW_Cover.jpg 2018_Updated_Captain_Marvel_Logo.jpg Captain Marvel Transparent 2018 Logo.png Captain_Marvel_BCC_Poster.jpg Captain Marvel Dolby Poster.jpg Captain Marvel IMAX Poster.jpg Captain Marvel Real 3D Poster.jpg Captain Marvel Character Poster 01.jpg File:Captain Marvel Character Poster 02.jpg File:Captain Marvel Character Poster 03.jpg File:Captain Marvel Character Poster 04.jpg File:Captain Marvel Character Poster 05.jpg File:Captain Marvel Character Poster 06.jpg File:Captain Marvel Character Poster 07.jpg File:Captain Marvel Character Poster 08.jpg File:Captain Marvel Character Poster 09.jpg File:Captain Marvel Character Poster 10.jpg Empire-march-captain-marvel-newsstand-cover.jpg Captain_Marvel_Japanese_Poster.jpg Captain_Marvel_Clak_Cover.jpg Captain_Marvel_Int_Poster.jpg Captain_Marvel_Odeon_Poster.jpg Captain_Marvel_Total_Film_Cover.jpg Captain_Marvel_Total_Film.jpg Captain_Marvel_Fullbody_Poster.jpg Captain_Marvel_Mask_Poster.jpg Captain_Marvel_Collector_Edition_EW_Cover.jpg Nick_&_Carol_CMEW_Cover.jpg Captain_Marvel_Badge_Poster.jpg Captain_Marvel_Banner.jpg Captain_Marvel_1_Billion_Mark_Poster.jpg Videos Marvel Studios' Captain Marvel - Official Trailer Marvel Studios' Captain Marvel - Trailer 2 Marvel Studios’ Captain Marvel “Born Free” TV Spot Marvel Studios’ Captain Marvel “Climb” TV Spot Marvel Studios' Captain Marvel - "Big Game" TV Spot Marvel Studios’ Captain Marvel “Connection” TV Spot Marvel Studios’ Captain Marvel “Ready” TV Spot Marvel Studios’ Captain Marvel “Trust” TV Spot Marvel Studios' Captain Marvel "Rise" TV Spot Marvel Studios' Captain Marvel "Play" TV Spot Marvel Studios’ Captain Marvel “Good Look” TV Spot Marvel Studios' Captain Marvel The Real Star Marvel Studios’ Captain Marvel Goose Review Spot Marvel Studios’ Captain Marvel World Review Now Playing Spot Marvel Studios' Captain Marvel Special Film Clip Go HigherFurtherFaster With Captain Marvel This Year Marvel Studios’ Captain Marvel - Goose the Cat LIVE! Marvel Studios' Captain Marvel Special Look Marvel Studios' Captain Marvel Featurette Marvel Studios’ Captain Marvel Intergalactic War Featurette Marvel Studios’ Captain Marvel This or That ‘90s Featurette Marvel Studios’ Captain Marvel Cast Featurette Marvel Studios' Captain Marvel Monday Motivation Taking Flight Marvel Studios' Captain Marvel Marvel Firsts A Message from Brie Larson & Samuel L. Jackson Experience Captain Marvel in IMAX® Theatres Crafting the World of Captain Marvel IMAX® Roundtable Captain Marvel Directors Breakdown a Nick Fury Fight Scene Fandango All Access Captain Marvel's Directors Break Down the Train Fight Scene Vanity Fair Interviews CAPTAIN MARVEL Announced at Marvel Comic Con 2016 Panel - Brie Larson Kevin Feige On Brie Larson As Captain Marvel And Future of MCU 'Captain Marvel' ET Visits the Set With Star Brie Larson! (Exclusive) Captain Marvel Cat Name Change Explained by Directors Brie Larson Interview Captain Marvel's Dark Past Marvel's Cloak & Dagger Captain Marvel Interview Brie Larson Describes Her Character's Powers Marvel's Cloak & Dagger Marvel Studios' Captain Marvel Carol Danvers in One Word Women of Marvel Brie Larson Explains Why Captain Marvel is Her Most “Dynamic” Role Women of Marvel Which Goose the Cat is Real? Making Marvel Studios' Captain Marvel Goose the Cat of Marvel Studios' Captain Marvel Ask Marvel Marvel Studios’ 'Captain Marvel' Visual Effects Magic Earth's Mightiest Show External links *Captain Marvel on IMDB References Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe: Phase 3 Category:Captain Marvel